sailor moon y sailor world un secreto oculto 2
by sailorworld
Summary: la continuacion de Sailor moon y sailor world un secreto oculto,espero leean y dejen comentarios gracias.


**Aquí el primer capitulo personajes originales de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía asi como los personajes y scouts extras.**

**SAILOR MOON Y SAILOR WORLD LUCHANDO POR LA PAZ**

Bueno esta en la continuación de Sailor Moon y Sailor World un secreto oculto, bueno aunque a pasado tiempo desde que sucedió el despertar de la Princesa Lunar, ahora tienen que decidir que hacer, además que se dará la batalla final y el además asomaran personajes inesperados y nuevo villanos.

**CAPITULO 1: UN SECRETO MÀS**

Serena- Chicas que les parece si antes de que cada quien haga lo que ha decidido, vamos a celebrar. (en eso despierta la pequeña)

Ayny- Hola Hotaru, ¿donde están las demás? Y ¿donde están mis hermanos?

Hotaru- Aurita le aviso a todos que ya despertaste, pero antes recuerdas que te paso (perocupada)

Ayny- Si, pero hay cosas que están confusas.

Hotaru- De acuerdo iré por los demás, Luna y Artemis quédense con ella (los gatos maullaron y Hotaru salió para avisarle a los demás).Chicos por fin despertó

(Todos entran)

Unasuky- Hermanita estas bien (preocupada)

Ayny- Si Suky, pero estoy algo confundida (en eso ante todos aparece la Reina Serenity)

Serena- Reina Serenity"madre", supongo que vienes por que mi hermana despertó

Reina Serenity- Así es hija mía, hola mi pequeña Selene (dirigiéndose a Ayny)

Ayny- Estoy confundida yo soy solo una niña de 11 años que se convirtió en una Sailor Scout (confusa)

Reina Serenity- Veo mi pequeña hija que aun no entiendes o no quieres aceptar, que no solo eres una Scout, sino que eres la Pequeña Princesa Lunar, tù mi pequeña eres la Princesa Selene mi hija menor y la Princesa Serenity es tu hermana

Ayny- Estoy confundida majestad, es que lo ultimo que recuerdo es que iban a dañar a una princesa y yo la defendí, pero no me acuerdo de más claro además de que fui aparar con él.

Reina Serenity- Te tendré que mostrar pequeña mi más grande secreto y uno de los más dolorosos.(triste)

_**Recuerdo del pasado**_

_Sailor Plut- Majestad he hecho lo que me ha pedido_

_Reina Serenity- Plut ha llegado la hora de dar a luz a la hermana de Serenity, avísale a Saturn que ha llegado el momento de hacer lo que les pedí (seria)_

_Sailor Plut- Si majestad (va en busca de Sailor Saturn)_

_Sailor Saturn-Hola Sailor Plut ¿Qué sucede?_

_Sailor Plut - Ha llegado la hora Saturn es hora de hacer lo que se nos pidió cuando la Reina Serenity descubrió que iba a tener otra hija (preocupada)_

_Sailor Saturn- Ya veo, entonces a llegado el momento, vamos con la Reina Serenity_

_LAS DOS VAN AL CASTILLO Y HACEN UNA REVERENCIA ANTE LA REYNA_

_Reina Serenity-Mis dos Sailor Mas leales ha llegado el momento, Plut ve a donde te indicado y congela el tiempo y recuerda no debes afectar alas personas que te he dicho._

_Sailor Plut- Si majestad (hace una reverencia y sale del lugar que se le ah indicado)_

_Reina Serenity-Sailor Saturn, recuerda debes hacer un capo de energía para evitar que al momento de dar a luz a la princesa Selene, para que ni la Princesa Serenity ni las guardianas de la princesa lo sepan, pero también recuerda que nadie debe saber que en realidad la Princesa Selene no solo tendrá 2 guardianas si no 3 y además nadie debe saber que tu y Sailor Plut son guardianas de ambas princesa._

_Sailor Saturn- Si majestad será como usted diga_

_EN ESE MOMENTE DIO A LUZ A A LA PRINCESA SELENE_

_Reina Serenity- Hija mía mi pequeña Selene llegado el momento estarás con tu hermana Serenity, seria mejor que no lo sepas aunque se que es inevitable(en ese momento entra Sailor Plut y Sailor Sun)_

_Sailor Plut-Majestad aquí esta Sailor Sun_

_Sailor Sun- (hace una reverencia) Supongo que a llegado la hora que cumpla con mi deber amiga mía_

_Reina Serenity- Así es Sailor Sun, es momento que lleves a mi hija y la cuides como si fuera tuya (triste)_

_Sailor Sun- Lo hare como si fuera mi hija, pero recuerda la guerra que se avecina.(seria)_

_Reina Serenity - Lo se recuerda que si eso pasa pasara lo mismo que las otras, pero al igual que Sailor Saturn serán las únicas que recuerden esto, pero también recuerda que las pondré lejos a ti y a la princesa Selene para que ella no recuerde nada ya que tu eres la líder de sus guardianas, Sailor Saturn llego la hora ( pero en ese momento Plut se dio cuenta que la Princesa Serenity había escuchado y visto a su pequeña hermana)_

_Sailor Plut- Majestad creo que tenemos compañía (seria)_

_Reina Serenity-Sal de tu escondite Serenity_

_Princesa Serenity-Madre por que no me dijiste que tendría una hermanita, estoy feliz yo igual quiero cuidar de Selene_

_Reina Serenity-Me temo hija mía que aun que quieras no podrás y no te diré más. Sailor Saturn y Sailor Plut cuando quitemos la barrera y Sailor Sun se vaya con la princesa mantengan las cosas asi creo que tomara un poco más de tiempo (Sailor Saturn y Sailor Plut asistieron)_

_Sailor Sun -Bueno es hora que me marche majestad, le doy mi lealtad a usted y la princesa Selene de que cuidare de ella como si fuera mi hija (le acerca a la pequeña Selene a Serenity para que la abrase unos segundo y le da un beso, Sailor sun y la pequeña princesa desaparecen)_

_Princesa Serenity-Prometo que te encontrare y te cuidare. Y protegeré con mi vida hermanita._

_Reina Serenity-Tus palabras me agradan hija mia, lo haras a su debido momento, pero por ahora no lo recordaras (la abraza y borra ese pequeño momento de la mente de su hija). Sailor Plut lleva a la princesa a su habitación y cuando desaparezca el campo de energía descongela el tiempo._

_Sailor Plut-Si majestad (hace una reverencia y lleva a la Princesa Serenity a su habitación)_

_Reina Serenity- Saturn cuando llegue el momento de llamarte de nuevo ayudaras a encontrar a la princesa, y será mejor antes que Serenity recuerde._

_**Fin del recuerdo**_

Ayny-Entonces fui yo quien las salvo y las traje aquí (sorprendida)

Reina Serenity-Asi es mi pequeña hija (contenta)

Serena-Sabes creo que las chicas tenían razón cuando te vieron por primera vez si te parecías a mi y eso es por que eres mi hermanita (abrazándola)

Reina Serenity- Princesas, Guardianas y Guerreros, les felicito por su gran batalla, Serenity aunque quisiera que tu hermanita este contigo, en esta vida es la hermana menor de Sun y del guerrero, quiero decir de Unasuky y Andruw.

Unasuky- Serenity "majestad", no te preocupes hemos decidido quedarnos en Tokio a vivir, así ellas dos no estarán lejos. (viendo ambas princesas)

Abny- Serenity yo seguiré cuidando a tu hija como siempre lo he hecho (firme en lo que decía)

Lita- Majestad, algunas de nosotras nos iremos por un tiempo, pero volverámos, sin embargo yo doy mi palabra de amiga y guardiana que protegeré a la princesa

Reina Serenity- Se que desean continuar con su vida, ya que los sueños no deben dejarse aun lado, sin embargo a Sailor Plut le he dado un deber y les aviso que la Pequeña Selene se ira con Plut por dos meses, Sailor Saturn se ira con ellas, asi que Guardianas de Selene durante ese tiempo pueden hacer lo que deseen, Serenity a ti no puedo mandarte ya que tu familia no sabe nada y es mejor que te quedes en Tokio. Ahora debo marcharme…

Ayny-Disculpe, pero si me niego a ir

Reina Serenity-Hija mía no estoy pidiendo tu consentimiento es un hecho que te iras con Plut.

Unasuky- No te preocupes Majestad, yo are que vaya

(La Reina asiente da una pequeña sonrisa y desaparece)

Amy- Setsuna dijiste que eras madrina de una de las Princesas ¿de cual?

Setsuna-Soy madrina de Selene, Ya que su madrina de Serenity fue la Reina Ranco.

Ayny- Suky yo quiero volver a casa (Abrazando a su hermana)

Andruw-Lo siento Ayny, pero nos quedaremos en Tokio (serio)

Ayny- Pero hermano quiero irme a casa, no me interesa nada de esto, quiero volver con mis amigas, a mi vida

Haruka-Vaya que son hermanas cabeza de bombom decía lo mismo

Molly- Princesa no puede cambiar quien es, además véalo por el lado bueno princesa, gano una hermana.

Amy-Si princesa gano una hermana (todas trataban de convencerla)

Ray: Aunque no se junte mucho, no se le vaya a pegar la torpeza y las malas notas de su hermana.

Todas al unisono: Ray!

Michiru- Bueno chicas celebremos y ya mañana hará lo que tenia planeado

Artemis- Si chicas

Luna-Artemis, la pequeña no sabia que hablamos.

Ayny- No la sabia, pero que genial

Artemis- Princesa yo soy su consejero y Luna es la consejera de su hermana

Mina- Princesa, a demás Serena es su hermana y usted es bienvenida a al grupo

Setsuna- Princesa una vez me dijo que admiraba a Sailor Moon y yo le dije que le conseguirá un autógrafo

Ayny-Si, pero ya no lo quiero (enojada)

Darien- Alteza y si le dijéramos que Sailor Moon es su hermana

Ayny-Seria fantástico (un poco sarcástica)

Serena- Pues así es, yo soy Sailor Moon, aunque lo hayas dicho sarcásticamente

Ayny - Enserio, que bien Sailor Moon realmente es mi hermana.(aun sarcástica, pero contenta)

Toda la noche fue fiesta y platicas

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PLANETA KINMONKU

La Princesa Kakyu estaba en su habitación, mientras las Star Lights entrenaban en los jardines de palacio.

Princesa Kakyu- Hola Reina Serenity

Reina Serenity-Hola Kakyu, me imagino que ya estas enterada

Princesa Kakyu- Si, me imgino que la Princesa Selene vendrá a entrenar

Reina Serenity:-Si asi es vendrá con Sailor Saturn, pero Sailor Plut las traerá, aunque se niega

Princesa Kakyu- Me lo imaginaba la pequeña no quiere alejarse de la tierra

Reina Serenity- Si aparte es muy unida a Saturn, recuerda que quiero que aprenda los protocolos y mas a defenderse y a controlar sus ataques, Es mejor que estén separadas, Sun tiene ordenes de entrenar a las demás, incluyendo a Serenity y es mejor ese entrenamiento por separado, recuerda que ninguna de mis 2 hijas debe saber lo que solo tu y yo sabemos.

Princesa Kakyu-Se que Selene es mi Sobrina y Serenity lo era de la Reina Ranco, pero creo que también debería ponerles guardianas a la pequeña.

Reina Serenity- Preferiría que por ahora no, pero tampoco puedo negártelo solo te pido que cuides de mi hija.

Princesa Kakyu- La cuidare, ya que lleva en sus venas la sangre de mi hermano el Ray Kafaru, Y se que después del padre de Serenity tardaste en enamorarte de nuevo y cuando te casaste con mi hermano, a los pocos días vino la guerrera que había en Kinmoku, sin saber que estabas embarazada, sin embargo tu sabes que el quería una hija y mando hacer el dije que tengo guardado y además mis guerrearas no sabes de esto. (Seria)

Reina Serenity- Lo se recueda que solo Plut y Sky saben de esto nadie màs.

Princesa Kakyu- Claro, yo misma llevare a la Pequeña a la tierra, cuando el momento llegue.

Reina Serenity-De acuerdo, ten cuidado, el cauos no fue derrotado totalmente, las dos princesas lo han hecho muy bien, pero creo hay que llamar a la verdadera Sailor World, a Sailor Flower, sin embargo se que aunque la verdadera world es poderosa, todos los poderes de Selene si eran de ella. Cuidala Kakyu y recuerda que ni Cosmos ni University deben despertar.

Princesa Kakyu- Claro lo se, pero tengo que darle su legado a mi sobrina.

(la Reina Serenity asiente y desaparece)

Star Fighter- Princesa se encuentra bien, sentimos una energía (preocupada)

Star Heeler- Aunque no era mala, pero decidimos venir a ver si estaba bien princesa

Princesa Kakyu- Mis queridas Star Lights necesito que encuentren a una guerrera que aun no sabe la verdad de ella misma. Se encuentra aquí en Kinmoku

Star Maker-Si majestad, la encontramos.


End file.
